Over Night
by purrpickle
Summary: Somehow between the first and second episode... Maura's hair exploded in length! Almost over night, one would think. Jane does think. And Jane wonders... Why? Eventual Jane/Maura femslash. Rizzisles.


**Title:** Over Night  
**Author:** purrpickle  
**Fandom:** Rizzoli & Isles  
**Pairing:** Jane/Maura eventually  
**Rating:** T  
**Word Count:** 620  
**Summary:** Somehow between the first and second episode... Maura's hair _exploded _in length! Almost over night, one would think. Jane does think. And Jane wonders... Why?  
**Disclaimer:** Don't own anything. Just playin'. :}  
**A/N:** A little story to get back into writing, as well as to play around with an idea that amuses me. Oh, how I always love the differences between the Pilots and the second episodes!  
**Beta: **dartxni

* * *

As soon as Dr. Maura Isles walked into the bullpen, Detective Jane Rizzoli immediately noticed something changed about her. Not quite sure what was pinging her 'Oh my god, Maura has done something different with herself and I must comment on it first or else she'll be upset with me' radar, she surreptitiously started scanning the Medical Examiner, starting at her feet.

Stylish shoes that Jane could never hope to recognize the designer, long expanses of toned legs that always made Jane happy to see, short gold skirt and thin brown belt, 100% silk white blouse and gold over jacket, honeyed blonde hair layered all the way down to her biceps, flawless makeup as always...

Hold on, rewind!

Jane snapped her gaze back to Maura's hair. Since when... How did... Holy shit, but when did Maura's hair grow a whole year's length in one day?

Rising to her feet in one smooth move and catching up with her friend at the coffee pot, Jane didn't even have the chance to thank Maura for the cup of coffee the blonde handed to her before blurting out, "Maura, what happened to your hair?"

The shorter woman paused, tilting her head slightly to the side; Jane couldn't help but admire how her suddenly longer hair shone in the light. Kind of distracting, though, with its sudden plethora of shining strands. "Good morning, Jane. I don't know what you mean."

"You don't know what I mea- Maura!" Jane jerked her free hand towards the blonde's head, "You... You grew!"

Maura smiled brilliantly. "You mean my extensions?"

"Your what?"

"Hair extensions. Used to add length to someone's hair do, and to give the impression that their hair is, in fact, longer. Usually made from a range of human and synthetic fibers."

Jane blinked. What a what? Maura had... What did she have in her hair? Somehow, she knew she really didn't want to know. Still... She had to know. "And those are...?"

"Human."

...

"...You have someone else's hair in your hair."

Maura shook her head. "No, not exactly. While some strands are woven into the ends of my own hair, the majority are affixed on. So a more correct way of putting it would be that I have hair extensions attached to my hair."

Jane still had her mouth open in astonishment. That really didn't make it better. Shifting the coffee cup in her hands, she took a sip to figure out how she wanted to react. As the perfect blend of sugar and coffee hit her tongue, she appreciated the fact that Maura knew her well enough to make her a perfect cup of joe.

Smiling slightly, Jane shook her head. "I didn't know women did that." She had gotten her own messy locks the natural way, after all. Then, after a thought, she made a face and added, "I don't know why any woman would _want_ to do that."

Maura looked a little insulted. She pursed her lips. "Well, many women do. Some men, even, Jane. And now, if you excuse me, I have a long day ahead of me." Turning on her heel and sweeping out of the bullpen with a flip of her hair and indignant expression on her face, Jane watched the trim woman stalk off. So sudden was her exit that the detective barely managed to ogle her back as she went.

Jane sipped absentmindedly at her coffee. Not only had she not found out why her friend had come into the bullpen in the first place, she also didn't know why the blonde had wanted to get extensions, either. And though she found it a little creepy, there had to be a good reason for the change.

Right?


End file.
